


Can You Wink?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, winking, winks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Can Keith wink?Oneshot/drabble





	Can You Wink?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367710) by lovapples. 



Lance and Keith were hanging out, just the two of them. Secretly they both sort of liked each other, but neither of them ever said anything, because they were too shy. So instead they just hung out a lot.

Suddenly, Lance turned to Keith. "Hey Keith, can you wink?" he asked brightly. 

Keith paused. If he was gonna be honest, he hadn't really tried before.

"I don't know," he said, his face really serious. But he'd try now. 

And then he blinked both of his eyes. 

"...Nope, I can't. Lance? Lance??"

THAT'S SO CUTE WHAT THE FUCK-- 


End file.
